


Pancakes and Porn Angels

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Emotional, Fantasizing, Fluff, Gags, Guilt, Hurt, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob makes Frank pancakes and Gerard fantasies about Frank in the most dirty ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Porn Angels

Frank woke in the morning to the smell of pancakes and threw back the covers, with a squeak of glee, as he raced to the kitchen and slid across the floor, running over to where Bob was busy flipping pancakes on a plate.

"Yes, fuck! You're the best motherfucker on the planet Bob, you know that?" the shorter man smiled from ear-to-ear and wrapped his arms around his friend from behind, nuzzling into his back.

Bob just chuckled and shook his head, prying Frank off of him so he could pay attention to cooking.

"I don't know about that, but I do make some pretty mean pancakes."

" _Yeah you do_!" Frank agreed, because Bob made the best pancakes ever probably.

"Alright, go sit down and I'll bring them to you, before I hit you with the spatula."

"Kay."

Frank trotted over to the table and pulled out a chair, plopping in it and wiggling excitedly in his seat.

He could only ever really be like this with Bob.

Bob might of pretended he hated Frank being soft on him, but he knew deep down the blonde liked it. But regardless, Frank knew the blonde filled a big empty spot in his life where he desperately needed both parental and brotherly love.

He bubbled with an indescribably happiness whenever Bob cared for him. It made him feel loved and desired beyond measure, two things no one ever made him feel.

Frank had faced the facts a long time ago, Bob was his brother and his best friend, in one.

"Here you go motherfucker, eat up," the burly man teased, as he laid a stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks dude," Frank beamed, before he attacked his pancakes hungrily.

"Hey, Frank? I was worried about what you said the other day, about not feeling good enough and I was thinking about taking you out somewhere fun, because I know that I don't act like it sometimes, but, you're more than good enough for me."

"Really!"

"Really," the blonde shook his head with a big warm smile.

Frank surged forward and squeezed Bob in the tightest hug he could.

"Fuck, I love you so fucking much," his voice wavered, as he pulled away, his eyes still closed, and rested his forehead against Bob's stomach and nuzzling against him, sobbing loudly, "So fucking much."

"I don't fucking deserve you. You're too good to me," he mumbled, between cries, "The way I treat everyone and the things I do, how could you still care about me? How could you love an asshole like me? I...I don't deserve you as a friend."

"Frankie, look at me," he urged, and once the younger man did, he continued, "Love isn't deserved. It's a gift, it's given freely. You can't earn it and you can't fight it. It comes upon you and it can't be explained. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it and no power on earth can take it from you. Once you truly love with someone, you will always love them, no matter how horrible or vile they may become, no matter what happens between you two. You will always still love them."

The blonde paused and searched Frank's face for understanding, as tears welled up in his own eyes at what he had said and what he was about to say.

"And Frank... I most definitely, love you, my friend."

The shorter man squeezed him in the tightest hug he could, and Bob hugged him back just as tight, resting his cheek on the younger man's head, as they both cried loudly at the overwhelming feeling of happiness in their hearts.

This was true love.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard was laying in his bed since it was Saturday and there was no school today, just taking in the fact that he didn't have to do shit, but also thinking about what happened yesterday.

Fuck, it had been glorious.

The teasing, the spanking, the sex. God, it just made a shiver run down his spine and his boxers tighten.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and reached a shaky hand down under the blankets, slowly, to touch his rapidly swelling cock.

The impossibly glorious feeling of Frank's tight ass muscles fluttering around him, when he was buried deep within the younger man, had been a breath taking experience for which words couldn't do justice.

He could feel himself practically salivating, as he palmed at the thick bulge in his boxers with breathy little 'ah-ah's escaped his lips.

But if his ass had felt that good, there was no telling how amazing that kid's big mouth would be.

How it would feel to have his tongue, slickly coating his cock in spit, as he swirled it around the head and licked at his slit. The satisfying glide of Frank's hollowed out cheeks against the sensitive skin of his dick, when he finally went down on him.

His face alone would probably have Gerard cumming undone so hard, he'd see stars.

The kid was like a porn angel.

He had the most perfect mouth for sucking dick. These soft round red lips, that stretched deliciously when he opened his mouth, but never lost their fullness, and those beautiful, big, fuck me senseless eyes he had.

He could have a straight man begging for a blow job from him.

It was no wonder Frank had brought Gerard to his knees so quickly, practically begging him for sex.

Gerard groaned and wrapped his hand round himself, pumping swiftly as he threw his head back in pleasure.

But there was this others side of Gerard's brain, a side that was starting to win over, that was longing for something entirely different.

Something inside him, desperately wanted Frank to take control and abuse the fuck out of his ass.

His mind drifted to thoughts of the younger man, grabbing him by his tie and yanking him forward to growl something dirty in his ear or slamming him against the wall and rubbing his impossibly hard boner against his ass.

Gerard quickly shifted down until he was laying on his back, while continuing to jerk himself off at a steady pace, his other hand sliding along his hip and thigh, caressing them, before dipping down to fondle his balls. He hummed in pleasure, as his hand gently cupped the warm sensitive area, his legs sliding up and slowly under the blanket slightly, eyes closed as he writhed a bit.

The heat in his stomach started to pool and images of Frank doing dirty things to him, making him completely helpless and at his mercy, flooded his brain.

He wanted to take the younger man back to his house and have him tie him to the very bed he was in, on his hands and knees, his ass sticking up in the air, and have Frank fuck into him with wild abandon.

He imagined, the kinky fuck Frank was, he'd want to have his tie between the older man's mouth, the ends pulled back behind his head, as a sort of makeshift bridal and gag in one, both muffling his cries and yanking his head up at the same time, giving his back the perfect dip dom's seemed to love. Frank would have the soft material balled up in one hand and the other digging into his hip, jerking him back sharply, so he could slam into him over and over, listening to his muffled screams of pleasure.

He wanted the young man to completely wreck him so he'd feel it for days.

Gerard dipped his other hand lower still, circling at his puckered entrance and igniting a fire in his belly. He sucked his lip between his teeth and screwed his eyes up, as he polished the head of his dick with his thumb.

Frank would have him muffledly sobbing and begging for release, his thighs shaking and back burning with strain, as he smacked his ass and chuckled, removing the gag only so he could relish in his suffering.

The young teacher groaned loudly and arched up off the bed, flopping back down and shoving his fingers in his mouth quickly. He was panting harshly now and a light sheen of sweat was starting to cover his body, as he coated his fingers in saliva.

Gerard kicked off the blankets so they wouldn't get in the way, and brought a spit slicked finger to his entrance. He messaged at the thick rim of muscle, warming and loosening it up a bit, before he started pushing his finger in.

He worked it in and out, twisting his finger every once in a while and relishing in the burning stretch, thinking of what Frank would do next.

Probably haul him up by his chest to remove the space between them, making Gerard's head fall back on his shoulder, as the younger man clawed at his pecks and growled dirty things in his ear, all while still fucking into him harshly.

At that angle, he'd be slamming dead on into his prostate. Oh, how fucking glorious that would feel.

He gasped at the jolt of pleasure that shot through his whole body from the thought and he bucked his hips involuntarily, pushing another finger into himself.

Gerard could practically hear Frank's hot breathy panting against his ear, as the younger man would finally trail a hand down Gerard's body to his neglected cock, giving him sweet relief, as he started pumping him, getting close himself. Sweat would be just dripping off their bodies, from the heat between them, every muscle would be pulled taunt in anticipation of release, Frank's strong bicep wrapped around his middle.

The older man could feel his orgasm coming impossibly fast, from all the dirty images in his head, and he panted as he arched up onto his toes, his hand working his leaking cock as quickly as possible, his head shoved back into the pillow.

He slammed his fingers in and out of himself and moaned loudly, between a string of curses, as he felt his balls draw up and his legs shook uncontrollably.

As he thought of Frank biting down into his shoulder viciously, with a snarl, and slamming dead on into his prostrate, he came hard all over himself, arching up and coating his stomach in strings of the hot white liquid with a loud shout.

His eyes rolled back in pure bliss, as pleasure coursed through every vein of his body, making it sing with energy and he collapsed down on the bed, gasping for breath and just laid there reveling in the high.

He pushed his sweaty black hair out of his face with one hand and felt his stomach twist with guilt, as his senses came back to him.

He just jerked off about a student wrecking him in his own house like some sick freak.

Gerard became severely disgusted with himself and groaned, pulling harshly at his hair.

Had Frank really fucked up his head so bad, that he couldn't stop thinking about doing it all over again? He couldn't believe in how short a time the little devil and completely gained control of him.

He felt tears welling in his eyes at how sick he felt, about wanting to do such dirty and vulgar things with a student. But most of all because of how much he wanted it.

This was a new low for the young teacher, longing to be fucked and humiliated by a kid.

He punched the bed, grunting in frustration, and rolled over, sobbing loudly into his pillow.

What had he done?


End file.
